The One That Got Away
by FaithfulToLea
Summary: AU- Rachel Berry forgot all about her past in Lima, Ohio and is now living her dream in New York City. Finn Hudson is touring the United States with his band New Directions. Will these two ever realize how strong their love can be? Or will they keep the past, a secret from everyone? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone that is reading this, thank you for choosing my story to read. Together we will take this journey that is my new story **_**'The One That Got Away**_**, this story is an Alternate Universe World which means that Glee never existed. In this story Rachel Berry forgot all about her past in Lima Ohio, and is living out her dream of being on Broadway in her city; New York while Finn Hudson is traveling the world with his band, the New Directions. Will these two beloved strangers ever come to realize how strong their love can be? This story contains romance, drama and lots of both so sit back relax and enjoy the story that becomes Finchel. I hope you all read this and enjoy this romantic journey.**

'**The One That Got Away'**

New York City was a big, glamour's town that most feared, but it's was just the right size for her. It had only been a few years since she has officially lived here, but it was clear she was a born New Yorker. She was a tiny young woman, a petite brunette. She only stood about 5'3" that if you saw on the streets of New York it wouldn't be hard to miss her. But, her enormous talent could overrun anyone if she tired.

Rachel Berry was a complex girl. New York is a big city, but she is much bigger than the city itself. Starring in any kind of musical performance that her talent was equipped for, if you saw her you would never think that she could ever make it in the acting business; she is small and has a big nose much like Barbra Streisand. Talent agents all around told her she couldn't make it, that she needed a nose job because she wasn't pretty enough but she didn't listen. The only person that she listened to Barbra, her idol. Who once said that 'Inner beauty conquers outer beauty at any point in life.' She never even thought about getting a nose job, and neither did Rachel. She told herself every day that she was pretty enough and that she was never going to give up, she was determined to prove to everyone that they were wrong in this world. Her dads would say 'True beauty is not what you look like on the outside, but how you are on the inside.' That quote stuck with her since the day she left her hometown of Lima, Ohio. And, so far, it seems to be working.

She had a good life. You could see her on the streets with her best friend and almost always her co-star Jesse St. James. Newspapers, magazines, television shows; they were on those every week for a new project that mostly considered them in new roles in the Broadway world. Her life was Broadway, she eats, sleeps and breaths it. She didn't care what reviewers wrote about her, she was doing what she loved more than anything and living the dream most can't handle. She had an amazing support system of family and friends that kept her down to earth, and out of the public eye. If there was one thing Rachel knew; she didn't do chaos. She loved the spotlight that was her job, but her private life was not meant for the public. Her schedule was hectic. She was constantly working whether it was photo shoots, running over lines for the show, or recording the play soundtrack. She didn't have time for a private life.

But, she was okay with that. She didn't need a man or a reality television show in her life to make her happy; all she needed was her cat, her best friend, her family and Broadway. If all those things were intact then Rachel was happy but she did sometimes wish there was that one person to tell her they love her at night and kiss her goodnight while they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

_**Wednesday evening of July 4**__**th**__** 2012**_

It was the evening of the fourth of July. Rachel was in her pajamas all comfortable in her little apartment, all snuggled up on the couch. She was ready to go look out the window and see the fireworks that people would light off in Central Park. She loved fireworks; they reminded her of big dreams that exploded because they finally made their mark. She was a firework. Simply sitting on her couch, watching re-runs of Top Chef, but, there was a knock at her door.

'Hey Rach! Open up its Jesse.' Jesse? She thought. What could he be doing here so late at night, which wasn't so late it was about 9:00pm.

'Hi what are you doing here?' She opened the door for him, he looked spiffy. Normally he doesn't get all dressed up unless there's a party somewhere.

'Get something hot on! We're going out.' Rachel knew one thing, she was not about to go get glammed up to go partying.

'Going where? I'm in my pajamas.' He stared at her with his big, brown puppy dog eyes. He knows that she can't resist that.

'I got us tickets to go see some bands in Times Square. Everyone from the cast is coming, so please go wear that hot new outfit that you got the other day. It's going to be fun!' And, so she listened to her best friend and went to go get ready for a night of partying with her friends.

_**Times Square, New York City**_

The last and final band played for about three hours, they're name was New Directions. They were a different kind of band, not your normal ACDC or Kiss; they were an indie rock band from Ohio. Rachel liked them. They had a different vibe then all the other bands that she had seen tonight. One thing that she can't keep her eyes off of is the drummer. He was suspicious and had a bad boy hint to himself. Rachel was turned on, and this didn't happen very often for her at all. She decided that it was time in her life to take a risk; after all she is 25 years old.

After rocking out on the drums for the past three hours during the sold out concert, he walked to the edge of the stage with the other members, bowed and thanked the group of people coming out to see hem perform. Finn Hudson looked out into the distance he seems to not be able to take his eyes off one woman. The woman is wearing a skin tight red dress, a black jacket over and black Prada pumps. She was so gorgeous. He noticed she couldn't take her eyes off him, was she real? Is this all a dream that he's imagining? No it's not this woman has become his new project.

Packing up all they're things the band walks out the backstage doors greeted by tons of fans, one after the other he takes the pamphlets until he reaches out to grab one.

'Name please?' He asked not glancing up though he didn't need to this girl was very short.

'Rachel Barbra Berry.' The angelic voice spoke and suddenly Finn had noticed the black Prada pumps and looked a few inches up to the gorgeous woman he couldn't take his eyes off in the audience, as he saw her face up close he had a strange feeling that he knew her from someplace, but couldn't picture where.

'You did a fantastic job on stage, drummers have always turned me on.' she winks at him not knowing what she is doing but she can tell that she is turning him on as well; not finding the words to say, being so taken back by a fan coming up to him and saying that he had turned her on.

'Thanks, I work really hard you know, working out at the gym to get my muscles so flexed.' He says showing Rachel his strong broad arms, realizing she noticed his tribal arm band tattoo.

'So you have a tattoo? Trying to hide it or something?' She smiled a little bit, not showing her teeth. That was the seductive way to smile, or so she had learned from old time movies.

'No way, that's what turns beautiful girls on like you.' She licked her lips and he could tell she was turned on by his boy band presence.

'You got me there. I have a weakness for drummers especially with tattoos.' Rachel didn't know really what to say, she was taking a risk even being sexy and seductive around a guy that she doesn't even know.

'I can tell the other members are out by the van would you like to come meet them?' He asks hoping she will say yes, he doesn't want this moment to ever end.

'Oh no thank you I really should get going but thank you for the autograph.' She starts walking away his eyes never blinking even for a second, the burning sensation stinging his eyes and finally blinking when she turns the corner.

_**Back at Rachel's House**_

Getting out of the yellow cab, saying goodbye to her best friend, she goes up to the 23rd floor of her apartment building. After taking a long and hot shower after the interesting, long day she had. Rachel gets into her bed not being able to sleep, replaying all the events that happened today. She took a risk. She met a guy that she instantly liked but never got his name, she reached over to her nightstand grabbing the pamphlet reading his name right next to the drums; Finn Hudson. She liked that name. It was cute, he was cute and he is the drummer in a band. She never told anyone this but that was her weakness. She always fanaticized about meeting a guy in a boy band, her being the big Broadway starlet and him being the bad boy drummer, riding away on his motorcycle into the sunset and just living young, wild and free.

She calls her dads like she does every night telling them about what's new in the Broadway world but she never tells her about the guy. Rachel knows that her dads would just tell her not to get involved and that she will turn into Paris Hilton with an oversize ego and forgets who she is. She knows that they were probably right but there was something about that guy that she couldn't get out of her mind. She was going to take a risk, and let some guy that she just met into her life, or was she? Turning off her cell phone and putting it on her nightstand. She lay back on her bed snuggling with her cat, Sheila.

Before falling asleep she says to herself 'Just one look, that's all it took for this feeling to not go away, and I hope it never does.' Drifting asleep with a smile on her face, she dreams about seeing Finn again, she hopes it happens soon.

**There's chapter one! Hope you guys liked it, please **_**review**_**! Send me your thoughts on where you think Finn has seen Rachel before! Until next chapter which will be posted on every Tuesday night!(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all I would love to say THANK YOU! I loved going onto my email and seeing that you guys are favoring and reviewing this means so much to me! Not just as a writer but a fellow supporter of Finchel. I hope you all enjoy chapter two of this Finchel love story, when you're done please review I love reading suggestions and comments to the story! And maybe even a few more favorites(; Enjoy!**

'**The One That Got Away'**

Finn Hudson was a complicated man; he loved singing, acting and drumming. He wasn't a big fan of dancing partially because he didn't know how too but one thing that Finn disliked the most was love. He was afraid of opening his heart to a girl that was just going to use him for his fame and in the end he was just going to get hurt like his last girlfriend, Quinn. She was a special girl that was from his hometown of Lima, Ohio. She had something special, something unique that made her different from anyone else, or so he thought. Once Finn became famous with the New Directions, all Quinn wanted was the paparazzi to follow them and take photos. He wasn't into that at all, in the end Quinn ended up cheating on him with his best friend Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

From that point on Finn refused to ever believe in love again until the fourth of July at the concert and he saw her. Gorgeous that was the only word he could describe of her. He had never seen anyone like her before and her name, gosh her name just ringed over and over in his head; Rachel Berry. What a beautiful name and a beautiful person.

'Hey man what's up?' His best friend, and fellow band mate Sam says as he walks into the hotel room where they're staying.

'Nothing much I'm just thinking about stuff.' I say not wanting to tell him about Rachel, all he will do is hound on me about details.

'Thinking' about what man? A girl, it better not be Quinn.' Finn got angry, he doesn't like when anyone would bring up Quinn, he went through so much pain and just saying her name bring back the horrible, painful memories.

'Dammit Sam it's not that thing, you know I don't like to talk about her so shut up.' Gosh that man drives me insane sometimes he thought to himself.

'Jeez man doesn't mean you need to go all AWOL on me! Look we're going out for NYC pizza you coming or not?' Sam asks grabbing his jacket off the table.

'Nah you guys go along, I'm just going to go walk around in the city.' I say and head for the door.

_**At the Eugene O' Neill Theatre**_

It was an early Monday morning, back at work again after the holidays. Rachel was in her dressing room backstage, getting ready to rehearse the next scene in the play. She couldn't sleep at all over the weekend, she just kept thinking of Finn. The way he gels his hair into a fin on top of his head, the way he smiles only half of his mouth, gosh that's what got Rachel the most. It was like his signature, and he had these cute dimples that would pop out when he smiled. But, before she could finish day dreaming about Finn; Owen the stage director came over to tell her that everyone was ready for the scene. She walks over to the end of the stage, waiting for her cue.

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad_

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem

Some pray that one day  
Christ will come a'-callin'  
They light a candle  
And hope that it glows  
And some just lie there  
Crying for him to come and find them  
But when he comes they don't know how to go

Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem

She blasted out the hit Broadway song in their new musical Spring Awakening. Jesse sit back watching his best friend rock on stage but something seemed off. She wasn't in the zone and as committed as she normally is, he noticed that she has been that way since the fourth of July, the night they went out. We have a show to put on next week and Jesse was determined to figure out what was on her mind. They needed her full focus for the show. He walked over to her during her ten minute water break.

'Hey Rach what's going on? You seem so out of it and you're never like this.' He asked and she just looked at him with wide eyes but played it off.

'I'm not quite sure what you're talking about Jesse; I am perfectly fine like I am every day of practice.' She was pretty believable but he knew her more than anyone and he knew that Rachel was lying.

'Cut the crap Rachel. Ever since the fourth when we went to the concert your mind has been somewhere else, I am your best friend and I can tell when you're lying and this would be one of them moments.' He was good but she was stubborn and it was going to take a lot more than a pep talk to get her to spill.

'I'm fine Jesse really, there is nothing wrong I am just nervous that's all and I have a lot on my mind such as messing up.' Messing up? Does she really think he is that dumb, she never gets nervous she lives performing!

'Nervous? Hmm suspicious considering this is the first time you've ever been nervous, you live in the performing world. You were born for it; this is your second home Rachel and you never get nervous.' He was going to get this out of her if it was the last thing he ever does.

'I just need some space okay? Sheila is sick and I am worried about her.' He knew that Sheila was fine but as her best friend he was going to play it off and let her win.

'Oh I'm so sorry hun, why don't you go home to her I will tell the director that you have a family problem.' This problem with her has been going on for almost over a month so it must be big, he will get it out of her eventually but he doesn't want to risk their friendship.

'Thank you Jesse you really are a great best friend.' She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her coat and went for a walk in Central Park, that's where she goes to clear her head.

_**Central Park July 8**__**th**__**, 2011**_

*Rachel's thoughts*

Jesse was smart he knows that I'm not okay and he knows that I was lying. I can't tell him the reason I have been out of it lately. My family and friends expect me to be bigger than this and to not forget who I am, but I just can't get him out of my head. The way his hair is gelled into a shark fin design, how tall he is, the way he smiles only half way is so adorable, the fact that he is like addicted to plaid shirts and man cardigans. Jesse is gay and he is not she can tell. The way his name just flows out of my mouth, I can't stop saying it over and over; Finn Hudson.

It was perfect and it fit his personality so well. I just don't have the nerve to tell him that I have started to like this guy that I only have met once but have you ever felt like you meet someone once and you don't have to meet them again because the first time was so perfect? I have with Finn. This is crazy I don't even know this guy and I am acting like he will become my soul mate for the rest of my life, I just can't help it. There is something about him that is so different from every other guy. He doesn't seem like he will break my heart and I need to fill this void in my heart.

*Finn's thoughts*

Central Park was beautiful it was probably as big as my entire hometown. I love New York it was calm and peaceful even with all the noisy taxi cab's honking in the street. But most of all it was where she was from. Rachel; I love saying her name, she's perfect and I don't even know her but I don't have too she is the girl for me. I was researching her Wikipedia page and she is so dedicated. Not just to her Broadway career, but to animals as a member of PETA, supporting the LGBT community because of her best friend Jesse St. James; which is odd because it also said that they had dated when they were in high school and once they graduated he found out what his true sexual orientation was; damn that must've sucked. But, he was also her fellow Broadway partner, performing in every show together. Rachel was raised by her two gay dads Leroy and Hiram that kept her grounded, Quinn never came from a world like that, and she came from a world where her dad was a big business man in Ohio. Rachel is so different from Quinn; I just wish that I could see her one more time. Like usual I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and;

'Oh gosh I'm sorry miss are you okay?' I asked feeling so bad; I just knocked down some little girl. Me being the clumsy fool that I am, what else could go wrong?

'Yes I'm fine, wait Finn is that you?' I couldn't believe who I am seeing right in front of my eyes. It had to be a dream, but, I kept blinking and it was by far not a dream.

**And there's chapter two! I decided to publish it today since Tuesday is Christmas and I know a lot of people like me are busy so I hope this update keeps you guys hanging on until the next one! Don't forget to **_**review! **_**Send me your thoughts on who the girl is! Until next chapter(: Have a very happy holiday! Love you all xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers! So we left off at a little cliffhanger in Central Park with Finn and a mysterious guest, let's see who he ran into. Please like, reblog or even comment when you're done, I love to read the thoughts and suggestions about the story. Enjoy chapter three! **

'**The One That Got Away'**

I can't believe who I just ran into, why is she here? How is she here? This can't be happening at all, this is truly a disaster. He doesn't understand how this is all happening, why is this all happening.

'Finn how long as it been; a few years?' He wishes he can just blink his eyes and count to three, hoping this is all a dream but unfortunately it's not. She grabs him and pulls him into a giant hug, and let me tell you that was probably the worst hug of Finn Hudson's life, and that is no understatement.

'Hi..umm…Quinn what are you doing in New York?' Why is she here? This confused Finn more than anything or anyone he hopes for that matter, he left her the day high school ended. And, that was the last time he wished he would ever see her again.

'I came to see you and New Directions, I heard from Burt down at the shop where you used to work that you guys are here touring so I came to see you, I really miss you Finn.' She started to rub his arm seducing him into her old ways but he wasn't going for it at all, in fact Finn had that feeling that someone had punched him really hard in the stomach, the kind that makes you want to throw up but you can't find the nerve to actually do it? Yeah, that was the feeling that he had right now, and it wasn't a good feeling at all.

'Quinn stop, you hurt me more than anyone in my entire life! You can't just expect me to come crawling back to you, it's not going to happen, and I shut out everyone in my life because of you! I don't even know how you can come here and show your face to me, it disgusts me at the thought you want me back and came all this way you are one disappointed and messed up girl. I am not taking you back Quinn, I think it's best if you just leave and never come back.' He was mad, but he was more than mad all the feelings, hurt and disappointment came back into his mind when he spent countless years trying to forget about her, forget the horrible memories. The memories that made him do stupid things in high school. The memories that he wished were all a nightmare, the ones that he wanted to forget for the rest of his life and now they're all flooding back into his mind, just like they happened yesterday but in reality they happened over twelve years ago.

'I hurt you? You hurt me Finn! You never loved me; you just used me as your little door-hanger! I saw the way you looked at girls like Santana, Brittany, and even Mercedes! I was never pretty or skinny enough for you, I had to do something to make myself feel wanted Finn, I needed someone and you weren't there, I did what I had to feel loved, and wanted in that god damn town and that's what I did while you were off getting drunk with Jared and the rest of those junkies!' Is she serious? Yeah Santana, Britt, and Mercedes are smokin' hot but I loved Quinn for her down to earth personality, the way she never pounded on her makeup like all those other girls, and she was the head cheerio so that was a big plus. But, she has the right to come here and accuse me of not loving her? She doesn't realize that he only drank because of how depressed he was, and how he could've changed the way things were but he can't and he never could.

'I never loved you? You're pathetic! Everyone loved you Quinn! You were pretty the natural way; you had a down to earth personality! So don't come here and follow me to say that I never loved you when you were the only girl I have EVER loved in my entire life! I won't stand for this, you need to leave now, I can't even bear to look at you right now, being popular in a small town got to your head and made you think that you were going to leave one day and that everything was just going to disappear from your life but it never will! Those memories will always be there, you can't change what happened and you can't change where you are from. Leave now Quinn before I call the cops for harassment, and if you think I'm kidding, I'm not. I need you to leave from my life, forever.' Truth is I would never call the cops on her I just used it against her for her crazy criminal record, she hates the word police or anything that has to do with the law. Her past has gotten her into some serious trouble, and if she gets into any more trouble, that could be the end of her life.

'Fine I'll leave but you will regret letting me go again Finn Hudson oh yes you will, and let me tell you one thing, I am not finished with you, just for now I am, but I will be back. You will want me back, they always do.' Having she again? This girl is seriously needs to be put into a nut house, but she is wrong about one thing, I will never ever want her back, no matter what happens, Quinn is in my past and I plan to keep it that way.

'That's where you're wrong Quinn, I never let you go, and you let me go.' With that I walked away proud of myself getting all that anger and frustration out of me.

**Middle of Central Park**

I continue walking around Central Park trying to forget about Finn, why can't I let him go? I'm Rachel Barbra Berry after all, big Broadway star that is independent and doesn't let people interfere with my life. What is so different about this guy? This one guy that smiles crookedly that makes me want to melt into his arms? Or the way he gels his hair into a little spike at the top? Maybe it's the fact that he's a drummer in a band that is pretty good and can sing; after all I need a man that can keep up with me mentally and vocally. Oh my gosh and to top this all off I see him sitting on the benches, he looks really sad.

I decided to go over and see if he was alright he looked like he was crying after all 'Are you okay? I saw you sitting over here and you look like you needed some company.'

'Oh hi Rachel, yeah I'm okay just had an interaction with a girl that kind of made my life hell back there, so things are kind of flooding back to me that I had intended to never come back.' I want him to tell me what happened he had tear marks running down his face, I don't want this moment to end, I just want to wipe off his tears and pull him into my arms.

'Do you want to talk about it?' I have always been the kind of girl that someone can talk to, someone to comfort you when something is wrong. I'm a very good listener.

'Well when I was in high school before I dropped out I had a girlfriend her name was Quinn she was amazing, and she had a down to earth personality. Head cheerleader, I thought I was in love Rachel, I really thought I was but it turned out I was wrong, major wrong. She cheated on me with one of my best friends Puck. I thought my life was over, I pushed everyone away and tried to forget but the memories just kept coming back. I did some things that I shouldn't have, I went out partying, and I drank a lot, experimented with drugs trying to forget about the horrible thing that had just happened to me. I thought I had done something that couldn't be a good boyfriend to her so she had to go cheat on me I really don't know, and the worst part was after I found out, Puck continued to fool around with her and later they started dating. But I just saw her and she accused me of staring at other girls who yeah we're pretty hot but they weren't her. So I kind of yelled at her telling how I got hurt from all she did but then she said that I was bad and she needed someone to 'comfort' her so that's why she did what she did.' I can't believe that I just told her all of this, I just met this girl but it feels like I have known her forever.

'Awe Finn I am really sorry but trust me this girl is not worth anything in your life. If she had the feeling that she needed to cheat on you then she is just messed up in the head. You're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to be with you, and if she had the need to be wanted then you were obviously not meant to be together.' It's true any girl would be great to have him as a boyfriend, including me. What are you saying Rachel? Stop! No boys no matter how cute they are, I can't be sucked into the paparazzi life but who I am kidding I can't get this guy out of my head.

'Thank you Rachel, you're right I am a pretty great guy not to sound conceited or anything but I don't need some girl who ruined my life back in the teenage years make me unhappy now.'

'Yes! That's the spirit Finn, I would love to stay and talk but I really need to get back at work.' I started to walk away when I felt someone grab my arm holding me back.

'Wait, I would really love to see you again maybe we can give each other a call sometime and set up a little date for coffee?' He hands me his number it has a little winking face at the end! He is so cute!

'I would really love that, here's mine. I'll see you soon hopefully Finn.' I held the number in my hand, I can't believe this. His actual phone number, all seven digits with the area code, it wasn't a New York area code, which just proves that he is telling the truth and he is not some guy trying to get with me just for my fame.

'You too Rachel, don't be afraid to just give me a call anytime I could even hook you and some friends up with concert tickets to our next show maybe?' I knew that she could want to do that; she couldn't take her eyes off me at the first concert.

'That's so chivalrous of you, I'm sure they would like that. Goodbye.' I watched as she walked away her beautiful hair in the wind.

'Goodbye.' With that I walked away, Jesse is going to be so mad at me for being so distracted and for being gone so long, my fifteen minute walk in the park turned into an hour long walk, and now that I have his number in my cell phone, I am going to be even more concentrated on him then my work. What am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers! I am really happy that those of you that are sticking with this story keep reviewing and sharing your comments with me on twitter and on fanfiction. I would really like to see more reviews, not just with your comments on how good the chapter and story is but some constructive criticism would help me write better and further this story more. Here's chapter four everyone! Please read and **_**review**_** when you're done! Enjoy! **

'**The One That Got Away'**

_**Back at the Eugene O' Neill Theatre**_

Rachel returned to the theatre to work more on Spring Awakening about a little over an hour after she left to take a five minute break. Once she got inside the theatre Jesse, Tina and Mercedes were standing in front of the back entrance with distinct faces. Rachel could tell by the way they were standing and looking at her, they are very upset. She wasn't used to that look, she normally got the look of enjoyment from how amazing she is doing at her job, but now that this man has entered her life, she is not the same. And, they can tell.

'Rachel, where on earth have you been? You said you would be gone for five minutes and you come back one hour later! This is our job and you really need to get your head in the program, you're the star Rachel, we couldn't get anything accomplished.' She just started at Mercedes; they were angry, no furious with her. She knew they're right; Rachel's head hasn't been in the performing mode lately.

'I'm sorry it will never happen again, I've just been really distracted lately with all the work, and personal things happening.' They didn't by it. They were determined to get it out of her. She could sense that the three of them knew something was the matter with her, and why she has been out of focus in her work.

'That's not going to cut it Rach. You need to tell us what is going on, this is not you. Do you know who you are? You're Rachel Barbra Berry, big Broadway starlet that doesn't let anything or anyone for that matter interfere with your performing career that you have been in since the age of eight.' Yes, of course she knew who she was but they wouldn't understand her feelings about a guy. She has never let love into her life before; they probably don't expect her to start now right in the middle of a new play that already has the critics squirming in their seats.

'Okay I am sorry my head has just been else were, thinking of things that I shouldn't but forget about that now let's go rehearse.' She played them off for now. She walked over to the dressing room, quickly put on her costume and light makeup for the sixth scene at the end of act one and went out to rehearse. Rachel entered the stage from far right, leading onto the stage to start the scene with Jesse.

_I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
_Oh I believe._  
_All will be forgiven_

_I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
_Oh I believe._  
_All will be forgiven_

_I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
_Oh I believe._  
_There is love in Heaven_

_I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
_Oh I believe._  
_There is love in Heaven_

_I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
_Oh I believe._  
_All will be forgiven._

_I believe,_  
_I believe,_  
_I believe,_  
_Oh I believe…_

_There is love in Heaven_  
_All will be forgiven._  
_There is love in Heaven_  
_All will be forgiven._  
_I believe…_  
_There is love in Heaven._  
_I believe…_  
_All will be forgiven._  
_I believe…_  
_There is love in Heaven._  
_I believe…_  
_All will be forgiven…_

_Peace and joy be with them,_  
_Harmony and wisdom…_

_Peace and joy be with them,_  
_Harmony and wisdom…_

_I believe, I believe, I believe,_  
_Oh I believe_

.

That was the intimate scene; Jesse was openly gay so she was perfectly fine with having fake sex with him. After all that was what her character had to do. When Rachel first heard about the play and found out that she would have to have fake sex with him, she was nervous. She's still a virgin, so experiencing that kind of intimacy with someone that she wasn't prepared for. Rachel went to classes about being intimate with someone, she read books, and looked up things on the internet so when this moment finally came to rehearse the scene, she wouldn't be scared, and she would at least look like she knew what she was doing when after all, she had no clue.

'Great job Rachel! Now that's the dedication and performance we want you to bring every day.' She smiled. They're proud of her performance during 'I Believe' now that scene is not uncomfortable considering yes, Jesse is gay and she has been doing it for weeks now but the entire time the scene between Melchior and Wendla, she keep picturing Finn. She knew this was not going to be good in the end, or will it?

_**The Plaza Hotel, New York City, New York**_

He paced around his hotel room, staring at the piece of paper that was in his hand. Her phone number! Finn still hadn't put it in his cell phone yet, he was scared, and no he was terrified and excited at the same time. He liked her, he really liked her but he didn't want to seem like he was desperate. After all it had only been two hours since he left her in Central Park. Was that too soon to call her? Should he wait a few days? What was there to do! Finn paced, and paced, staring at the ten digit phone number including the area code of course. It was the classic New York area code 646. She was a New Yorker, at heart and soul and he could tell that, when he first met her, he saw that the sound and the smell of New York City made her eyes glow. Finn could see the spark of happiness that Rachel had being in the city. This girl made him had nerves like you would never believe; it has been forever since he felt like this over a girl. He never knew that he would come to New York, on tour with his band and end up meeting this spectacular girl that he didn't even know could exist. She was that special.

*Knocks* 'Hey man you in there?' It was Puck. He probably came to apologize for bringing up Quinn earlier.

'Yeah man come in.' He opens the door with a large pizza from just across the street at one of those pizza cart things they have everywhere you turn.

'I got a large pizza to go for us and the boys; you want to come eat with us?' Finn is surprised that he hasn't brought up Quinn yet, but he knows that if Puck would to bring her up, he would get mad. He heard his stomach growling and decided to just go along and not think about what had happened earlier.

'Let's go I'm starving.' They walk out of Finn's room, down the hotel elevator, and go to the dining area to eat their pizza, their big New York City pizza. He had ordered a large slice of pizza, the supreme kind. If Finn knew one thing, he would definitely brush his teeth before he would be kissing Rachel any time soon, or he hopes. He can't get her off his mind; there is something about her that ticks inside him that makes him think of her once he sees every little thing. Or maybe it's just New York, where she's from, where she loves being, who she is. Yes, Rachel Berry was the heart and soul of New York.

'So man what's been with you lately? You are out of it at rehearsals and don't come sightseeing with us, after all we're not in New York for very long anymore.' That is what scared Finn the most. He loved this city so much, but it wasn't the city that kept him here, it was her. It was Rachel. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't focus, now that he had met her, he wanted to never let her go. And, he was determined to do that.

'Nothing bro just thinking about home, my ma and just normal stuff.' Finn as hoping they would by it, after all they are from Ohio and those particular guys are not that smart.

'Oh I feel you man, but we're on a nation-wide tour! How sick is that? We are famous!' Famous? Nobody really knew about them. The only reason there was a lot of people at the Fourth of July concert is because our manager paid like 400 bucks to have them advertised.

They finished their pizza in ten minutes. Hungry guys can eat fast. The rest of the night was spent with them in the arcade in the hotel playing games such as COD and Halo.

'Hey guys I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go upstairs to bed alright?' He said as he grabbed his things, one last sip of his beer and headed upstairs to his hotel room. Truth is he wasn't tired he just wanted to go online to do more searching on Rachel; he found lots of things about her, charities, organizations, productions, television shows, and a small role in a movie. Damn, he thought this girl was just a Broadway star but no she was more than that, she was an activist for human and animal rights. He scrolled to the bottom of the page and saw;

_Rachel Berry will be attending the PETA campaign for homeless animals tomorrow at the Manhattan animal shelter from 12:00pm to 5:00pm._

He saw this add and got an idea. This would be the perfect opportunity to go finally see her again, to get to know her more. And, hopefully it wouldn't be too soon to get a chance to get a date with this New Yorker hottie.

_**Apartment of Rachel Berry, the night of July 8th**_

Rachel had just got off the phone with Michelle Cho. The head of the PETA campaign, she was excited to go and host this event. It was a great opportunity to get involved with both organizations and really save the animals. She was really big into charities, it was something that her manager didn't make her do, or encourage her to do. It was something that Lea loved, something that she could connect to, something that let her escape from her crazy world and just be her.

It was getting late, and knowing Rachel she at least needed to get eight to ten hours of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and in the back of her mind she hoped and prayed that she would run into Finn sooner than later.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my lovely Finchel readers, first off I would like to say for Rachel's "dream team" that helps her get ready for events I am going to use the people that are Lea's actual "dream team" so it's easier to understand! We left off at Finn wanting to go to the PETA campaign that Rachel is going to be attending the following day. Let's see what happens at the campaign, with our two love birds. Enjoy chapter five!**

'**The One That Got Away'**

_**Rachel's Apartment Saturday July 9t**__**h**__**, 2011**_

It was an early Saturday morning for Rachel, she spent the entire night preparing with her styling dream team deciding on what to wear for the PETA charity event today in Manhattan. Waking up at exactly 8:00am Rachel calls her dream team to get ready for the special day today. After working on her for about three hours, her dream team; Melanie, Jenna, Mark, Carrie, and Estee are finally finished preparing her for the day. She is wearing a tan lace dress with Stiletto heels; her hair is braided back into a bun with her bangs neatly spread across her forehead, with her make very natural adding a hint of mascara, and a dark berry lip. She always liked the more natural yet sophisticated look; she was never the type to go all out in dark eyeliner, with some racy dress wearing heels that she can barely walk in.

Staring at herself in the mirror she can't help but give herself a little pep talk 'Rach you look so amazing, every paparazzi is going to be begging for you on the next cover of their magazine.' She takes a deep breath in, putting on just a little more lip gloss before heading out.

'That's for sure.' Rachel's taken back at the sudden talking going on in her bedroom; she turns around to find her makeup artist Melanie. She has always done Rachel's makeup and by the way she has looked for every single event, she is glad that she called the right girl.

'Thank you Mel, I really love this look. In fact I love every look; each one is so different and unique. I'm going to hug you now.' Smiling at Melanie she pulls her into a big hug, smiling at the touch. Melanie is one of the closest people in Rachel's life besides Jesse of course. She's debating in her head whether or not to tell her about Finn, she doesn't want her to get angry since she is one of her mother's friends too.

'Oh stop it Rachel, you know I love doing makeup on everyone especially you. So tell me we have some time before we need to get you to the event, is there anything new going on in your life with the play or perhaps a man?' Melanie winks at her. She doesn't really know what to say, Rachel thinks' that Melanie can probably tell that she has not been she lately and it did all start the night of the fourth.

'Nothing really, the play is going really good.' She lied. Rachel has never done that before, but she can't tell Melanie that she hasn't memorized her lines or even gotten into character which is so not like her at all.

'Well that's good! Typical Rachel Berry, ever since you were younger. So when's opening night? You have to save me a ticket.' She is trying to play it off but she doesn't know that she can take this much longer without telling someone about Finn.

'In a few weeks we are still trying to get props set up and everything, but, Mel is there something that I can tell you? Something that's a secret?' She knows that she can tell Melanie and Jesse everything and anything, but she's worried that one of them will talk to her mother, and knowing Jesse he would do that right away.

'Of course Rach, is it something scandalous?' Looking down at her hands and taking a deep breath in, she notices out of the corner of her eye that Melanie knows it's something that is scandalous or at least not typical for her.

She's nervous but Rachel knows that she has to get this off her chest sooner than later, or else something worse could happen 'Well you remember when Jesse, the cast and I went out on the fourth to go to a bar and listen to some bands play?' She looks up; Melanie nodding following along with what Rachel has to say.

'Okay so when we were there we saw one particular band, New Directions. They were an indie rock band from Ohio and they were very talented. I don't really know how to tell you the next part but while watching and listening to them there was one guy, their drummer. He was so handsome, and he just looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, there was something that was different about him, I didn't quite sure what it was at the moment but I could feel it.' Melanie changing her facial expression to this wide smile means that so far, this story is going pretty well.

'Okay, so you saw a guy and that's why you've been so out of it lately?' Melanie asks, wanting to get more dirt and secrets out of her.

'Yes, and I went to the back to get his autograph but really meet him and when he saw me, I swore I saw fireworks or sparks, he smelt so good, and he smiled with only his mouth half open….It was magical Mel, and I figured out his name; it was Finn Hudson. And so I played it off like I had to leave but I was trying to make sort of a sexy, seductive exit and I think it worked!' Rachel notices the way that Melanie is looking at her weird, as soon as she mentioned Finn's name, Melanie's personality completely changed.

Grabbing her hands in hers Melanie interrupts Rachel before she could finish speaking 'I'm so sorry Rachel but if I don't get you in that car, you're going to be late for the event.' Melanie was acting weird, and Rachel was trying everything she could to talk more about Finn and to stall some time, but nothing was working. Melanie refused to talk about Finn. If Rachel knew one thing, she was going to figure out what was bothering Mel so much, and why she can't talk about the one Finn Hudson.

Grabbing her purse Rachel and Melanie head for the door and into the car waiting for them outside her apartment.

_**Manhattan Animal Shelter; PETA and ASPCA Charity Event**_

Arriving to the charity event at exactly noon; she always liked to be precise and on time. Rachel begins her day walking the carpet taking pictures for the paparazzi and with her devoted fans. Even though her parents always taught her not to get into the highlight of the paparazzi, she did love hearing them call her name over and over, just wanting to get a glimpse of her at every event. She didn't really understand why the paparazzi lied to magazines if they wanted to take pictures and know what they're wearing at every moment. Luckily, Rachel has never gotten anything bad written about her with the press, she had a good relationship with them, not telling them too much but not telling them too little. All the information that she gave out was on her Broadway career, she veered away from when they asked her questions about her private life. Not watching where she is going, accidently bumped into a familiar face.

'Oh I am so sorry, did I just step on your foot?' She was worried; she never liked to be the one to accidently do something wrong.

'No it's fine, I'm sure the bruise won't be that big.' She knew that voice that was the same sweet voice that wouldn't get out of her mind.

'Finn? What are you doing here?' She was shocked, yet very happy to see him. She always got this huge smile on her face when she saw him, and the butterflies started to swarm in her stomach. She wondered how one guy could do this to her after only meeting her five days prior. Melanie looked over to check on Rachel, noticing that she had a huge smile on her face next to this man; she knows the face, that's Finn Hudson. She contemplates going over and telling Rachel who this man is.

She decides not to, and leaves Rachel to figure it out for herself, and hopefully she will sooner than later. Melanie see's Rachel to go meet with Michelle Cho the director of this event. This was a good sign for Melanie; maybe she had finally recognized the man who broke her heart such years ago when she was just seventeen years old, after all she has begun to regain some memory back since the accident happened.

'Sorry about that, I had to go meet with the director of the event to discuss my speech.' Finn looked at Rachel, with that crooked smile. She just wanted to melt into his arms at that very moment but them she remembered he was telling a story 'So you were saying about why you are here at the charity event.' Rachel saw as Finn did a double take, scratching his head trying to remember where he left off.

'Oh yeah I came with my band New Directions; we are playing at lunch time around 4:30pm.' Surprisingly to Finn his manager actually pulled some strings to let them have a gig at this event but, they could only play the last half hour of the event which gave him plenty of time to fraternize with Rachel some more.

'That sounds nice, do you guys write your own original songs, or are you one of those cover bands?' She has seen them before but at that show, Rachel was too busy staring at the insanely hot drummer rocking in the back.

'*laughs* we write our own songs Rachel.' Now she felt dumb, he probably thinks she is some kind of idiot or something.

'Oh I didn't know, you probably think I am some big idiot now.' The look she saw on his face pained her, she could tell he didn't think that at all.

'What? No I don't a lot of people ask that question.' Rachel was relieved.

As the day went on they spent the time laughing, talking, eating popcorn and playing with animals that are up for adoption there with the ASPCA part of the charity event. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off her; she was the sun that brightened up his day every time she talked to him. Her laugh was so contagious, every time she laughed, he would laugh.

'Rachel I am really having a great time today, I have to go warm up for New Directions now though.' He smiled and gave her a hug, Finn could tell that once he wrapped his giant self around her petite body she got this warm feeling, like he made her feel comfortable and that made him like her even more. More than before.

'Okay, I will see if I can come over to watch, after all I am hosting this event.' Rachel walked off, but something pulled her back, it was him. It was Finn.

'I would love it if you came and watched, I think that would say something good about you for this whole event.' She looked confused, was she doing something wrong as it is? Normally she had these types of events wrapped around her finger.

'What do you mean by that? Am I doing something wrong now?' He saw the look in her eyes, he panicked, his mouth went dry, and his palms got sweaty. He tried to play it off like he needed to pull his pants down more, but Rachel could tell that he was wiping the sweat off of his big hands.

'No, you're not. I'm just saying that if you came to watch then the reporters and people would say that you respect new talent around also, and you're not one of those stuck up celebrities that don't care about new people.' He saved himself, her facial expression changed into a smile.

'I think that is a great idea too! I am not a stuck up person, I don't really consider myself a celebrity because I know that some are all about their image, and only caring about their career. I care about so many things; I think that it's great that you guys have the opportunity to travel the world.' She was still smiling, but on the inside she was afraid. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay here in New York, just long enough for them to get to know each other, and frankly he felt the same way.

'Thank you; I am glad how far we've got, after all we are just from a small town. Well I see Puck over there, I better go help them set up everything for the concert, but I'll see you in the crowd right?' He smiled at her, waiting for her response, hoping she will be right in front.

'Of course I will be in the audience Finn! Now, go set up. After all, a band is nothing without their drummer.' She gave him a hug, not wanting to let go. She smelt the aroma of his cologne, it was his signature, it was that cologne that he had on every time she saw him. She loved it, especially on him.

About 30 minutes later, New Directions was all set up on the stage; she had finished her interview with the ASPCA and PETA charities for innocent animals. She was now ready to go watch Finn rock that stage.

'Hey everyone! My name is Artie and we are Bonnie Dune! Today we will start off this charity concert by singing one of our most famous songs written by our very own drummer Finn Hudson.' He smiles that half smirk looking directly at her.

Starting them off he goes; 'One, two, one, two, three, four!' Rachel can't keep her eyes off him. She can't believe that she is falling for this stranger that she met at a concert; to her it feels like she has known Finn since the first day of kindergarten where the first person you meet instantly becomes your best friend.

_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep,  
You need it more than me  
The season changed, but we're the same,  
And where we were standing  
There's a better view,  
There's a better view!  
Tell me, tell where you've been?  
Where you travelled who are your friends,  
you don't need a place to go  
just to call your home!_

*Rachel's Thoughts*

I have a special connection with this song; it says so much about my life and me. I can tell why Finn had written this, about Quinn. Getting over her, starting fresh and finally becoming happy. I really hope that my talk with him yesterday in the park helped; after all today he seemed a lot more happy and content then how he was yesterday.

_Chorus:  
There's a better view,  
there's a better view,  
from where we are!  
A better view from where we are,  
a better view!_

In this town all feelings found and found their game,  
did it stop or did it end,  
we used to all be friends.

*Rachel's Thoughts*

We used to be friends, is he talking about that Puck dude? He must be, after all he said that he was best friends with him, I can't imagine one of my friends doing that to me. He's made a great impact not just on me, but on life. This song, it's an anthem. It explains so much that you can go through something tough, and just with love and strength you can overcome something and find a better view of things. He can't stop staring at me, he smiles his half smile and I see the glow in his big brown eyes. He's finally happy. I'm finally happy.

_There's a better view,_

_There's a better view,  
from where we are!  
A better view from where we are,  
a better view!_

_There's a better view,  
from where we are!  
There's a better view,  
from where we are!  
A better view from where we are,_

_There's a better view,  
From where we are!  
Something I can't forget,  
we used to all be friends._

They play three more songs, Finn and Rachel staring at each other the entire time. But, over behind the bushes the paparazzi can definitely tell that something is going on between those two, snapping pictures like crazy, these two are in for a world of chaos.

As soon as he came off stage, Rachel ran over to him embracing him into a big hug, the paparazzi got a picture of that for sure.

'That was just breath-taking! You guys have gotten way better since I saw you on the Fourth!' He just smiled, staring into her big, wide brown eyes as she talked and talked how his band is just amazing.

'We have been practicing, but it's hard to practice being in such a gorgeous city like New York, all I want to do is go sightseeing, but the only sightseeing we've done is going across the street from our hotel to get pizza from a cart.' She got an idea; she wanted to take him sightseeing in New York, the city that never sleeps. And, she was determined to find another way to be closer to him.

'New York is a big city; it's one that most can't handle. If you want maybe we could meet up some time and I could take you sightseeing, after all you can't be in New York and not go see a Broadway show or go see historical sites such as the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building!' He loved that idea, it was a great opportunity to go and spend some time with her in her city, yes, and New York was her city. She was the only one he knew and observed that could handle the city, and didn't let fame and fortune interfere with her life.

Melanie watched them from a distance. Noticing that not one ounce of memory of him, or the accident would pop back into Rachel's mind once she hugged him, or even heard the sound of his voice. She had to find a way to make her remember, but how?

'I would love that Rachel, you don't mind do you? I wouldn't want to get in the way of your job.' He knows that she offered but yet, all there was on the cover of every magazine is how big Broadway star Rachel Berry and best friend Jesse St. James was yet in another show.

'Not at all Finn, I can make some time. We don't open until August so I def-' Before she could even finish her sentence, Finn leaned in. Placing his lips on hers, taking in the taste of her lip gloss, it was strawberries; Finn's favorite fruit. Her lips were soft and smooth, they were perfect, and they lay on top of Finn's like they were meant for his all along. But, lurking behind the bushes was the paparazzi snapping a perfect picture of the two lips locking at a charity event.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my lovely Finchel readers! So we left off at the PETA and ASPCA charity event, with little sneaky paparazzi spying on them and….RACHEL AND FINN'S FIRST KISS OMG! Haha let's see what happens since the charity event! Here is chapter six! Enjoy (: **

'**The One That Got Away' **

It has been one full week since the charity event. Rachel has not spoken to Finn since; neither has Finn spoken to her. She's been pretty busy lately. Not to mention the kiss, oh my gosh that kiss. It was something that Rachel wasn't expecting. She can't get it off her mind, she can't eat, she can't sleep, and she can't think straight, all that is on her mind is the kiss. And, the feeling of his lips on hers. It was one thing that she has never experienced like that before; it was her best and favorite kiss. But, that's a bad thing for Rachel. Spring Awakening is opening in about two weeks, and they have a lot to do before that night. Normally when there is a show premiere, she has her lines and everything she needs memorized one week after she auditions just to be on the safe side, if she gets the part or not, which she always gets the part that she wants. But, this time it's different. She tries to tell herself that things have changed and it's something about the director or the cast, but she knows it's because she can't get Finn out of her mind. That's her problem; the whole ordeal with him is making her loose her concentration and in fact she can't even focus right now without thinking about hi-

'Rachel pay attention.' Jesse yells, getting Rachel out of her trance. Remembering that she is still during practice, and she knows by the sound of his voice that something is going to happen and it's not going to be pretty.

'What? I'm sorry I'm not feeling well today-' She couldn't even finish her sentence Jesse is pulling her backstage, and he does not look happy at all.

'Cut the crap Rachel! This is ridiculous; you have NEVER been this out of it, what's happened to you? You're supposed to be my best friend. We tell each other everything, you were the first person that knew I was gay before anyone, and you were the first person that told me about your big movie role before anyone. So what's different now? We haven't got into any arguments that I can recall, so please tell me why you won't tell me anything.' She feels bad. They are best friends, best friends who tell each other everything no matter how big or small. It has to be the time; she doesn't want to risk their friendship because of this.

'Jesse I am so sorry, I feel like a terrible best friend. You are my number one, the person that I tell everything too, my life has always been the same. Get a big role with my best friend, focus as hard as I can which is super easy, perform and then do it all over again. But this time is different.' He's confused.

'How is it different, last time I checked which was about two weeks ago you were perfectly the same Rachel that you have always been.' It's only been two weeks since the concert? Since she met Finn? It seems much, much longer.

'This is a long story that is going to take a while, so please don't get mad at me and be prepared.' She's afraid. She doesn't know what his outcome is going to be of this situation with Finn.

'Rach you're scaring me. Something that drastic could not have happened within a week of time.' She wishes it didn't happen within a week too but it did.

'Oh trust me Jesse, it did happen and it's shocking, are you ready?' He nods his head. She takes a deep breath in ready to tell the entire story that could change her relationship with not only him but with her parents as well.

'This is very surreal that it only happened two weeks ago, but it did. It all starts on the fourth of July. You took me to a concert that night; we saw many different bands, had margaritas and just had a good time. But, while we were watching the bands one stood out; New Directions." She takes a brief pause, having a flashback of seeing Finn on the stage for the first time.

'Hello Rachel? You were telling me what the fuck is going on!' Jesse was getting impatient with all of Rachel's pauses to think about that night.

'Sorry, there was something about them that I couldn't pick out at first but then as they went on there it was. It was the drummer, he kept staring at me with his cute half smile, his hair gelled into a fin on the top of his head, and he was just magical. I had never had a guy look at me like that, and I thought in the back of my mind, my little fantasy.' She pauses again, seeing the reaction on Jesse's face once she mentioned the fantasy.

'Anyway, I've always wanted to be the rebellious kind; you know the one that falls for the boy in the super-hot rocker band. Well I couldn't keep my eyes off him like he couldn't with me. So after the concert was over, I went to the back to get their autograph and I got his, his name is Finn Hudson. So I got his autograph and he knows my name and everything. That's when I started becoming unclear about my daily life and what I've been used too.' Jesse finally stops her.

'Wait Rachel, you have been so out of it because of a boy?' He's very confused, he has met guys before in his life but no one has made him lose his focus in his work.

'Not just a boy Jesse, someone that seems so right for me! So I actually lied to you the day that I told you Sheila was sick or something like that. I actually couldn't get Finn out of my head so I went over to Central Park and I actually bumped into him there. He was so upset. His ex-girlfriend showed up and tried to get back with him, he told me the entire story, that girl broke his heart. It was terrible. So we walked and talked, after we did that I had to go back to practice and we exchanged numbers. We haven't called each other on the phone because it has been only a week but it feels so much longer.'

She stops talking for a minute to take a breather. She is talking so fast, trying to get the story over so she can hear what Jesse has to say and by his facial expression right now, when she's talking. He could be thinking anything. Good or bad. She takes a deep breath in, ready to start talking again.

'Then on Saturday we ran into each other again at the PETA and ASPCA charity event that I was speaking at. We hung out, laughed, talked and New Directions the band played again. And, something happened that I didn't expect. He kissed me! A full on passionate, deep, perfect kiss. His lips fit on mine like they were meant for each other, it was the best kiss that I have ever had and it was full of romance. I know you probably think I am crazy because of what my parents have always told me about this stuff but, there is something about him that just makes me feel warm inside. I don't know if it's his charm or personality or just the way he is with a little country side, but all I know is that I am falling for him. Hard Jesse, really hard and I don't know what to do at all; I have never felt like this or have had to deal with anything like this before.' She told him, she finally told him that Finn is why she can't focus, and it feels like a giant weight feels like it has been lifted off her shoulders. Now all she is waiting for is his response.

'I am glad he is making you feel like this, I am glad you're happy, I know you have never had this opportunity in your life before, but Hiram and Leroy. There are people in this world such as the paparazzi that will make your life a living hell. They make rumors and I don't want to see you get sucked into them.' He pauses, looking down and grabbing her hands.

'Promise me you will be careful Rachel, promise me.' He is getting teary eyed. She looks at him and thinks about all that he has said, she loves him like he is her own brother. She thinks about one thing; she can't let Finn get too close too soon. She can't let whatever they have or could possibly have got destroyed so easily by not knowing each other too well. And, she just can't lose her reputation, it would destroy her, and all that she has been brought up to be. She thinks about how this would affect her dads and how upset they would be, their only child and a daughter. They would be devastated knowing that she went behind their backs and did something that is going to hurt her in the future. She has to figure out something before things get too far and something bad happens to both her and Finn.

'Jesse I promise you with all my heart that I will take things slow, and that I will be as careful as can be. I don't want to disappoint you, or my family. I will figure something out but you are going to have to help me okay? I can't do this alone.' He reaches over and pulls Rachel into a big hug.

'I promise Rachel. You're my best friend basically my sister, you are not going through this alone. You will become happy and everything will work out for the best.' They do their handshake that they made up when they first met, and walk back to the stage to finish the scene.

Rachel is still thinking about everything in the back of her mind, she hopes that the paparazzi didn't get a photo of them kissing; she doesn't want to have to explain the situation to her dads over something that is seen in a magazine. That would destroy them. Considering they are the one that taught her everything she needs to know, about working since she was eight years old. Keeping Rachel grounded was the main thing on their mind. And, learning that their daughter has been in a fling with a guy from Ohio is something that Rachel does not want to experience just yet. She has to wait for the time is right, to get to know Finn better before telling her parents.

Jesse and Rachel spent a good amount of time working on the scenes and running through the songs, everyone has noticed an improvement in Rachel, especially Jesse. She's glad that she told Mercedes and Jesse but she hopes that the rest of the cast doesn't find out.

She's pulled out of her train of thought as the cast come into her dressing room 'Rach you want to go to dinner? We're all heading over to Ellen's diner to eat.' She smiles, puts down her things and grabs her bag.

'Yes of course I'm starving so let's get going.' As soon as Rachel said that the girls were halfway down the hallway. She laughs and closes the dressing room door behind her. The girls are already in the cab with Jesse waiting to go to dinner. She can tell that they're hungry, they headed for that cab like there was no tomorrow!

'Okay I think we're ready, let's go eat!' Jesse yells inside the cab, she's surprised that the entire city of New York can't hear him.

After about a fifteen minute ride through the city they finally arrive at Ellen's Diner. Jesse had already reserved a table right in the back so they were ready to order. Rachel ordered a vegan salad with a wine to drink, red wine of course while everyone else got meat product food items, being the only vegan in the group Rachel sometimes feels uncomfortable around meat just because she doesn't believe that eating an animal for human survival and pleasure is right.

They spent the next three hours laughing and talking, Rachel sure missed having these nights with her friends. The last time she had one was the Fourth of July, the night she went to the concert, the night she met Finn, the night that changed her life she hopes for the better.

'Tonight was so amazing Jes, I really had a great time.' He pulled Rachel into a hug; they were the only ones in the cab on their way to Rachel's house for a little slumber party to rehearse for Spring Awakening in the morning. It was almost opening night and they are now getting little homework assignments to start memorizing songs and making sure their performances are one hundred percent perfect for opening night.

'Wasn't it?! I loved it so much, but the nights not over yet.' Oh no, the last time Jesse said this she met Finn.

'What? We have to go back to my apartment, or else we're going to get in trouble tomorrow morning.' Rachel didn't want anything bad to happen in case of meeting another guy, no. She wanted Finn, he was perfect, and still a stranger but she was determined to change that.

'Aw you're no fun but I guess you're right, which scene shall we start with?' Rachel suggested from the beginning but five minutes into rehearsing for the play a marathon of House Hunters came on and she and Jesse were hooked, making popcorn and trying to figure out which couple would buy which house. Their nights always turned out like this, Rachel looked over at Jesse watching his intense face trying to get it right on which house the couple would buy. This was her best friend, and she did miss hanging out with him. But, spending so much time with Finn was so great; she learned something new about him every second. Rachel then realized that family came first, and Jesse was family. She knew what she had to do and she hopes that it turns out right as it does in her head.


End file.
